The Statistics of Intensity
by halloweenvalentine-7
Summary: She didn't expect to see walking sex perched on her windowsill. SasukexOC Lemon


It was just after 4:30 in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the sun was high in the sky. The heavy mugginess that coated the air made Sasuke Uchiha frown deeply as he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his shorts. Yeah, he was definitely waiting until the sun went down to train. He was about to go grab something to eat in some air conditioned restaurant when the sound of rock music coming from an open window made him stop. Sasuke smirked. He'd stopped in front of Kakashi-sensi's house.

The music stopped. Sasuke leapt up in the air, easily closing the distance between the ground and her windowsill.

Akina Nakamori returned to her room, turning off her stereo on her way to her bed. It was a Saturday afternoon and the air conditioner had just kicked on. She sighed softly in bliss as the cool feeling of her bed sheets swept across her skin as she lay down on her bed. To her, there was no other way to enjoy a Saturday afternoon than relaxing reading one of Kakashi-sempai's smutty novels.

After finishing a particularly steamy sex scene, she sighed. "There is no way that a boy that makes love to a women like that exists," Akina said somewhat wistfully.

Sasuke smirked. She was so absorbed in her novel that she really had no idea that he was even there yet, perched on her windowsill like a really gutsy peeping tom. Sasuke decided to take advantage of this. He was a boy, after all. "You don't think so, huh?"

Akina jumped slightly and snapped her gaze to her window, her book slidding from her hands. Her jaw was slightly agape. She didn't expect to see walking sex perched on her windowsill. "S-sasuke..? What's up? Kakashi isn't here." She said. Her guardian had left earlier that morning, saying the Hokage had summoned him to a meeting.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not up to anything really. Just hanging out," He said, hopping smoothly from her window sill onto her bed.

Shrugging, Akina rose to her knees to stretch. She most certainly didn't mind spending the afternoon hanging out with Sasuke. Now, if only she could control her rampantly beating heart. Little did she know she was about to find out that Sasuke had other plans.

The mattress shifted under Sasuke as he crawled over to kneel behind Akina. When she stretched her arms over her head, Sasuke grabbed her wrists. Bending her arms back at her elbows, he trapped her hands behind her, encasing her small wrists in one hand. "S-sasuke..?" Akina questioned uncertainly as Sasuke pressed himself up against her, leaning over towards her ear.

"You know, there is something I've wanted to hear for quite some time now," Sasuke murmured huskily in her ear.

"And what you that be?"

Sasuke's free hand slid under her tank top to caress her stomach. He smirked when she gasped softly. "I want to hear you scream my name," He replied, moving his hand down her stomach to unbutton her jeans.

Akina bit her lip, trying to swallow the moan of anticipation that was welling up in her throat. Sasuke was pulling her jean's zipper down agonizingly slow. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe this was even happening. Like every girl in the Academy, she'd been falling for Sasuke a little more each day since she'd met him, but she hadn't been throwing herself at him like Sakura and Ino did. She'd just been admiring him from afar. Sasuke could have any girl he wanted, and it blew her mind that he chose her.

She sure as hell wasn't complaining though.

Akina moaned when Sasuke started to kissed and bite down her neck. Sasuke stroked her outside her underwear, teasing her until she started to quiver. Sasuke slipped his hand down inside her underwear, passing his finger back and forth between the lips of her cunt slowly. "Wow," He said into her ear, caressing her clit with his thumb, making her eyes roll to the back of her head, a shaky moan escaping from her throat, "You are so wet and I can feel you throbbing against my thumb. You must really want me, don't you," He didn't make it a question. Sasuke knew she wanted him, he just wanted to hear her say it. Or rather, he wanted to make her beg for him.

"Uh-huh," Her response came out in a sigh of pleasure as Sasuke slid two fingers inside of her. Sasuke paced himself, the pace of his fingers varying from a torturously slow teasing fashion, his fingers barely brushing her G-spot, to a fast motion, hitting it full on. He relished every moan and sigh he draw from her.

Akina could feel blood dripping down her wrist from digging her finger nails into the palm of her hand. Drawing his fingers out of her, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and grinded against her. Tilting his head, he licked the blood from her wrist, moaning loudly when she grinded against him. Letting go of her wrists, Sasuke flung her down on the bed on her back so fast it stunned her.

Lying on his side next to her, he braced his hand on either side of her head, Sasuke used this opportunity to seize her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Moaning, Akina wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, kissing him back enthusiastically. He moaned against her lips when Akina passed her hands up under his shirt, running her fingers nails up his sides and over his chest in a featherlight touch before she gripped the hem of his shirt. Sasuke broke the kiss so she could yank his shirt off, and fling it carelessly to the floor.

Grabbing Akina's wrist, he yanked her up, nearly breaking the straps of her tank top as he pulled them down her shoulders, pulling her tank top swiftly off over her head, tossing it just as carelessly to the floor. Kissing her roughly again, Sasuke squeezed one of her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Sasuke groaned, and bit her lower when he felt Akina reach down to cup and stroke his erection. He could see why the horses took so well to her, even on the outside of his shorts her hands felt incredible. Putting a hand on top of hers, Sasuke encouraged her, guiding her hand up the button of his shorts. Akina obliged him by unbuttoning his shorts, pulling down the zipper.

Sasuke rolled off of her so he could kick off his shorts and his boxers. Rolling over onto her side, Akina drank in Sasuke's naked body, her eyes roaming over Sasuke's strong, well built frame, ending at his erection. Deciding it was high time to render him powerless in her hands, Akina leaned down and flicked her tongue slowly over the head of Sasuke's cock, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

Sasuke fisted the sheets in a tight grip as Akina worked her tongue sensually along his cock, licking and swirling. "Ah god," he moaned, squeezing his eyes tight shut. Her tongue felt better than her hands. Sasuke knew if he let her keep this up he wasn't going to last much longer.

Reaching down, Sasuke wrapped her long hair around his hand, yanking her back up to him. Growling lowly, he pressed his knee into her hip to flip her over onto her back. Akina spread her legs to accommodate Sasuke as he positioned himself on top of her. Having found her sensitive pleasure spot earlier, Sasuke sank his teeth into her neck, sucking harshly as he pushed himself roughly inside of her. Akina writhed beneath him, digging her fingernails into Sasuke's back as a strong wave of pleasure washed over her, making her cry out loudly, "Ah, Sasuke!" Excitement began to bubble up inside her. She had no idea sex with Sasuke would so intense.

Hearing her cry his name out encouraged Sasuke as he slammed back inside her. His name rolling off her lips in a cry sounded amazing, but he had an agenda, to hear her scream his name. Tearing his mouth from Akina's neck, he bit her lips. "I told you," he growled, "I want to hear you scream my name."

Ever sigh and moan he drew from her lips was synchronized with Sasuke's thrusts. Akina could tell how driven Sasuke was in achieving his goal of hearing her scream his name. His body was beginning to shake, slowly losing control of it. His words were spoken in short, gasping breaths. Well, Sasuke was going to get his way very soon because Akina was beginning to feel her climax wash over her.

Sasuke knew she was going to come shortly, he could her walls starting to clench around him. A few more thrusts should give him what he wanted. Sasuke smirked when Akina gasped loudly in pleasure; here it comes.

"Sasuke!" Akina screamed as the dam that was her orgasm broke apart. She convulsed, digging her fingernails harder into Sasuke's back as it washed over her, hitting her like a tidal wave.

Wrapping an arm around the back of her neck, Sasuke clung to Akina, his cry of pleasure muffled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck as orgasm rocked his body.

Not knowing if Sasuke like affection after sex, Akina let him make the next move. Panting, Sasuke rolled off of her onto his side, his arm remaining around the back of her neck; he looped his other arm around her waist and rested his head against her chest as they worked to catch their breath. Akina stroked Sasuke's hair. It wasn't long until she felt Sasuke's breathing even out, signaling that he was asleep. Closing her eyes, Akina decided to do the same. They would be able to catch a decent nap before Kakashi returned home.


End file.
